warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowear
is a2 black she-cat with white ears and paws and bright yellow eyes. History In The New Clan Arc Exile She is listed in the allegiances as the apprentice medicine cat of RiverClan. She is seen in the prologue as Snowpaw, bouncing happily behind her mentor, Yellowpelt, as it is her first medicine cat meeting at the Moonpool. She thinks how her sister, Frostpaw, is asleep by now. It is noted she was almost lost in her thoughts until she nearly crashes into a rocky cliff. She climbs up, but it is hard, and once she almost lost her footing, but Yellowpelt helps her up. At the top she sees a long, winding path leading down to a sparkling pool. Pawprints dimple the path, and she wonders how and why they got there, and follows her mentor after. She pads behind her and it is noted her paws keep falling into the pawprints. They reach the pool of water. Snowpaw excitedly asks if it is the Moonpool, bounding over to the water's edge, while Yellowpelt replies that of course it is and definitely isn't the lake or the streams that border camp. The apprentice twitches her whiskers in amusement and thinks about what would happen next. One of the thoughts is if she would become an actual medicine cat and the other is if StarClan would visit her. It is noted her mentor seemed to read her thoughts, and begins her ceremony. She is a bit startled at first, but answers 'I do' with a strong reply. She is told to come forward and obeys while her mentor finishes the ceremony. The other medicine cats chant Snowpaw's name. She looks proudly at the other cats before following Yellowpelt to a spot by the Moonpool where they sit down. The older she-cat instructs on how to speak with StarClan, by lapping up a few drops from the water and closing your eyes. Snowpaw obeys, and it is noted the water is ice cold and she feels her tongue would freeze off. She closes her eyes and rests her chin on her paws. Snowpaw opens her eyes to StarClan's hunting grounds. A black tom, her father, Aphidstar, stands near her, his gaze fixed on her and shining with love. She squeaks his name excitedly and runs over to nuzzle him. It is noted he died in a battle with ShadowClan when she and her sister were still kits. He returns the nuzzle and sits down with a darkened gaze. Snowpaw asks if something is wrong and Aphidstar stares at her and delivers a prophecy. His daughter is confused as to why she received it and does not know the meaning, so she asks him. He replies he is forbidden to tell her but she can ask Yellowpelt to help her figure it out. But the vision begins to fade, and the words 'true heart' are mysteriously whispered before she wakes up. Snowpaw scrapes her claws on the stone. She thinks how she never expected to receive a prophecy from StarClan, and to not be told the meaning. She asks herself again why she received it before rising to her paws and following Yellowpelt back up the path and to RiverClan territory. She is thought of by Tinykit as she pads out of the nursery. When Tinykit arrives at the medicine den to get her scratches checked out, Snowear and Yellowpelt are sorting herbs, and both look up as the kit comes in. Yellowpelt exclaims what happened and Snowear follows her to check on the kit. After Tinykit explains what happened to her, Snowear's eyes widen and she and the other medicine cat run back in their herb store to fetch supplies, and they return in heartbeats with a few bundles of herbs. She begins chewing some up. It is noted that when she was done making the poultice, she applied it to Tinykit's ear and scratches. She whispers to the kit to have good luck at her ceremony before disappearing farther into the den with Yellowpelt. As Tinykit exits the den, she thinks how she might finally make a friend, with Snowear. She shoots out of the medicine den after the five cats get exiled, shouting to wait. It is noted she was panting by the time she faced her leader in the clearing. She meows that Finstar was exiling her deputy and a pregnant she-cat, and that Frostwhisker needs a medicine cat to look after her. The leader tells her she can go and that she doesn't care, as Yellowpelt can manage just fine without her and she'll pick the new deputy and Tigerpaw's new mentor, when she leaves. When Tinykit glances up at Twigwhisker, he looks at her with a loving gaze before Snowear approaches. She lifts Tinykit up when several warriors come to bring the six cats to the border. She and the other five cats disappear through the camp entrance. Chapter Two coming soon Trivia Interesting Facts * She is one of the prophecy cats. * She will get an apprentice. * She was originally named Snowwhisker, like her sister, and had a white muzzle and paws instead of white ears and paws. Mistakes * She is listed as Yellowpelt's apprentice in the allegiances of Exile. * She is called an apprentice on multiple occasions. Character Pixels artflow_201806142107.png|'Kit Version' artflow_201806142100.png|'Medicine Cat Apprentice Version' 1529272642496.png|'Medicine Cat Version' 1530043471325.png|'Loner Version' Kin Members Father: Aphidstar: Deceased, verified StarClan resident Sister: Frostwhisker: Living (As of Exile) Quotes Ceremonies Category:Medicine Cat Category:She-Cat Category:Exile Characters Category:Alive Category:RiverClan Category:Loner